


Elysian

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time moves as shapeless as the rain, yet there are some things that even time can't overcome." Sasuke just doesn't want to spend his birthday alone, he didn't expect that one night to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightish/gifts).



**AN: This is inspired by the light Novel No. 6.** Okay it has the cliche inner angst monologue in the beginning but I invite you all to read this with an open mind. It could possibly be extended because I love this plot so much, WOW. **_Happy Birthday Nightish really hope you enjoy this dystopian, angst and sex filled one shot!_**

 **Warning** : BDSM, Angst, but has a happy ending

* * *

Sasuke moved through the dance floor, ignoring the longing glances, scowling at the unwanted touches as he made his way to the staircase. He'd lived in the Section for six months, and never once saw the need to visit _Logos._ It was an establishment solely built to accommodate several of mankind's vices. Drugs, alcohol, gambling, and _sex_. He'd just passed through vice number one _,_ everyone on the first floor were high out of their minds, more than likely on the latest drug. _Elixir_ was only sold in it's liquid form, the abusers of the drug used it as if it were eye drops. But Sasuke wasn't interested in drugs, or liquor, and definitely not gambling.

Normally he wouldn't lower himself to seek someone out for sex, but tonight was different. Tonight Sasuke didn't want to be alone. It was his twenty-fourth birthday - the first birthday that he would spend without his brother. Thinking about Itachi, caused his throat to tighten, but he closed his eyes in hopes of chasing the pain away.

Reaching the elevator, he punched in the desired floor, and leaned against the wall as the glass doors closed. Impassively he stared at the passing floors, watching people engage in the things that made them happy or just made them forget. He wanted the latter, because the idea of him actually being happy again was so far fetched. Itachi was the only family that he had left, and he watched the man die in his arms. Left his brother's still warm body in the alley so that he could make it out of their previous Section before he too lost his life.

Itachi had died protecting him, his last words were him yelling at Sasuke to run and never look back. Since the dawn of the new world order, anyone deemed unfit were murdered, or sold into some form of slavery. Unlike him, his older brother was highly desired, the government actually wanted him on their side. But not Sasuke. He was the deviant brother, the fuck up.

The sound of the elevator doors opening snapped him back to the present. Sasuke didn't want his mind to go back to that place ever again. He was safe now. The section he lived in was considered a haven for the "social abnormalities".

"Welcome to Elysian Fields," an attractive brunette woman greeted him. She was topless, only wearing a pair of high waist shorts and a bow tie. "Your preference for this evening, sir?"

Sasuke told the receptionist his preferences, and derived a small amount of pleasure at seeing the woman's face when he listed off the things he wanted done to him. She gave him a forced smile, and lead him to a red door, with the number 6 carved into it. As instructed, he opened it and stepped in without knocking. It was empty, he toed off his shoes and sat them neatly by the door. His mannerisms were still the same, even though nobody respected tradition anymore and his father wasn't there to scold him about keeping his heritage alive.

He shook his head as he made his way to the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. While he unbuttoned his shirt, he eyed the tools that were laid out on the bed. Once he was fully naked, and his clothes neatly folded, he slipped the cock ring on, securing it at the base of his cock. There was a ball bag, a chrome anal plug and collar as well. Sasuke placed the collar on, tightening it a little because he liked the feeling of having hands around his neck, anything that brought him closer to death made him remotely happy.

Picking up the opaque container of lube, Sasuke distributed a gracious amount to the plug, not bothering to prep himself with his fingers first. Because he wanted it to hurt - he wanted to actually feel something. He rested his head on the pillow, spread his legs to get better access to his tight hole. It had been a year since he'd had sex. When running for your life, sex is the last thing on the mind. A low sigh passed his lips when the cold device prodded his entrance, trying to push through the resisting muscles.

Looking up, Sasuke looked directly into the two way mirror that was positioned on the wall, when he forced the plug in all the way. His moan was more of a pained yell, and he knew the person watching was getting off by seeing the pain on his face. Yet he didn't stop there. Biting his lower lip, he gripped the handle of the plug, pulled it out slightly, then pushed it back in. Eyes still on the mirror, he fucked himself with the plug. The pain gradually ebbed away, leaving only pleasure in it's wake. The harder he hit his prostate, the louder his groans were.

_"Put the gag on."_

Nodding his head, Sasuke obeyed the demanding voice that filtered through the room's intercom. With one hand, he pressed the plug in the furthest it could go, knowing that his tight muscles would keep it in place. He sat up, reached for the gag, enjoying the way the plug somehow managed to move deeper inside of him. While he put the device on, Sasuke stared at the two way mirror, with a hint of challenge in his eyes. He was ready for the man to come out, fuck him, punish him and fuck him again.

" _Get on all fours_ ," the voice demanded once the gag was in place. _"Don't stop fucking yourself."_

A part of Sasuke bristled at all of the demands, but did what he was told anyway. He laid the side of his face on the pillow, reached his right hand behind himself and continued his earlier ministrations. His cock was painfully hard; he was starting to regret putting the cock ring on. An idea struck him, causing a sly smirk to play at the corners of the red ball in his mouth. Seconds after he removed the cock ring, he could hear a door being opened.

"Did I tell you to take it off?" The Dom asked.

Just as he'd hoped, Sasuke was spanked hard across his backside. "You don't come unless I tell you to." He shivered in frightened lust at hearing the dark authority in the man's voice. The cock ring was put back in place, having someone else touch him, although slightly, made him sigh contently. His hair was gripped, and his head yanked back until he was staring into startling blue eyes.

They both lingered in that moment; Sasuke and the nameless Dom. Far longer than what was socially acceptable or necessary. He decided that he didn't like it, so he pulled his head back defiantly. Blue eyes crystalized, the only warning for the slap that was hard enough to rattle his brain. _This_ was what he'd asked for. More violence than pleasure. Sasuke was pleased to know that his money wouldn't be wasted.

"You're a haughty little slut, aren't you?"

Sasuke kept his gaze lowered; his cheeks still stung from the slap. He felt the man loom over him and then his ass was slapped again, this time the palm of the Dom's hand hit the handle of the anal plug. The pain caused his legs to give out. Closing his eyes, Sasuke reminded himself that he deserved every ounce of the pain.

"My name is Naruto but you will address me as Master," the man's voice sounded distant like he was on the other side of the room. He didn't understand the man's need to give his name. Master would have done good enough; he didn't give a shit about the guy's name.

"Come here."

Grimacing, Sasuke pushed himself up on his hands and knees. The plug was still inside, sharp pain lanced up his back with every movement. _You deserve this._ He told himself.

Finally standing to his feet, he faced Naruto. The man was shirtless, and holding a paddle in his right hand. He was muscular, exquisitely tanned and blond. Nothing like the men Sasuke was usually interested in, but that didn't matter at the moment. On shaky legs Sasuke made his way over to Naruto. There were chains suspended from the ceilings, with the Dom's help his hands were raised above his head and secured. The plug was removed. Surprisingly it was more painful without having it lodged up his rectum.

"Nod once for yes, twice for no." Naruto instructed. "Your safe words are tomato and massacre, correct?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

Behind him, Naruto unfastened the gag. "I hate tomatoes. Well vegetables in general. Do you like ramen?"

Frowning, Sasuke nodded his head twice. Even though the gag was gone, he still didn't have permission to speak. Maybe it was some sort of ruse that Naruto liked to play with. Make the sub feel comfortable before the punishment started. Well he didn't need the false sense of security; he much preferred the punishment to be distributed with as much detachment as possible.

"Can you just get on with it?"

He was answered by the loud crack of the paddle against his already bruised ass. "Can you get on with it, _Master_?" Naruto clarified with a light chuckle. He smacked him again. "Did I tell you to speak?"

Scowling, Sasuke nodded his head twice.

"Another question, just one more before the real fun begins," he noted how the man's tone grew more serious. "Do you remember me?"

Taken aback by the question, Sasuke jerked his head back to look at the man. His dark eyes searched Naruto's face for any hint of familiarity, yet saw none. He nodded his head twice, and noted the way Naruto frowned a little at the response. Surely he would have remembered encountering someone like Naruto; his features were hard to forget. Without another word the onslaught began. Naruto's strikes were almost _too_ forceful, as though he were putting actual emotion into the act. Tears clouded Sasuke's vision, but he gritted his teeth and clung to his belief that he deserved nothing less.

Seven hits later, Naruto released Sasuke from the chains. "I think you're ready to come now." He lead Sasuke to the bed and then laid him on his back.

Sasuke hissed when his sore bottom touched the silk sheets. Everything, even the air in the room, was far too abrasive. Through reddened eyes, he watched Naruto remove the cock ring. Pre cum slid from his tip, and he groaned when it was lapped it. Naruto licked again before suckling the head, his hands kept Sasuke's legs spread as he took him deeper. The pleasure wasn't enough to cancel out the pain, it created more of a balance. Just the kind of balance he'd needed.

Incongruously he thought back to the male's question. Perhaps Naruto had mistaken him for someone else. That was the only reasonable explanation because he was positive that he'd never crossed paths with the man before. Throwing his head back, he gripped the sheets when he felt Naruto's nose brush against his lower stomach. Whomever he was, he was quite talented with his mouth.

"You still don't remember me?" Naruto asked after releasing him with a lewd slurp.

"Have you given me head before?" He was expecting to be hit again, or maybe to have his dick bitten a little but the man only frowned.

"How could you forget the person that saved your life, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face went completely blank. He hadn't used his real name at the door, and he made sure to use cash only. In fact he had never owned a credit card. Since he moved to that Section he rarely interacted with anyone and when he did, he used another name. Narrowing his eyes, he sat up.

"The person that saved my life died in my arms. Who in the fuck are you?"

Naruto actually looked hurt by the news. "I wasn't sure until I saw the tattoo," he spoke quietly, with a broken catch in his voice. "It was twelve years ago so of course you don't remember."

Twelve years ago. Sasuke wracked his mind for anything significant from twelve years ago. Seeing that it was around the same time that the government came for him and countless others it was difficult recalling every single moment where he evaded death's grasp. The tattoo that Naruto mentioned was from when he was briefly captured and marked as a sex slave -

"You were there..." Sasuke muttered. "At Orochimaru's auction house?" He shuddered at the mere thought of the snake that wanted him to serve as his own slave. That was why he bore his mark on his neck.

Smiling sadly, Naruto raked his fingers through his blond spikes. "I had to work hard to get into a position where I called the shots." He laughed a little - it was obviously forced.

"The person that helped me escape was a girl, she had blue eyes." Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes again, and realized that they were the same.

"They needed more girls. Though I don't get why your pretty ass couldn't wear a dress too!"

Sasuke flopped down on the bed, and placed his hands over his eyes. That entire time he'd been under the impression that his savior was a scrawny little twelve year old girl. Some nights, he even entertained thoughts about the girl; he wondered if she had grown into a beautiful woman or if he ever saw her again could there possibly be anything between them. His short time at Orochimaru's had been terrible, but the girl had always made everything better. As he grew older, whenever he and Itachi would settle in a Section, he tried to have sex with women but soon discovered that he wasn't attracted to them.

Because for twelve years, the person that he'd been in love with was actually a blue eyed boy.

"Your hair was brown then."

"It was a wig. Do you remember me now?"

"Yes."

Slowly Naruto crawled ip his body, placing light kisses as he spoke. "I thought about you, even dreamed about this day where we would see each other again. Never thought it would be like this."

His hot breath sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine, and he wanted to get lost in the moment, but the man's tenderness annoyed him. "I think I should leave."

"Why?"

Sneering derisively, Sasuke sat up on his elbows. "Can you still beat the shit out of me now?" He asked.

"Of course not." Naruto murmured before licking a taunt nipple. "It killed me to hurt you as much as I did."

"Exactly," he forcefully shoved the man's head away. "You clearly can't give me what I need so either give me my money back or take me to someone who can!"

Undeterred, Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Tell me you haven't thought about me at least once. Even thought about the little girl that you thought I was."

"That was fucking 12 years ago! Do you have any idea what I've been through since then? Forgive me if one little bitch dressed in filthy Lolita dress slipped my mind!"

Blue eyes hardened, but Naruto persevered. "How did you know it was a Lolita dress, Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it. He had said too much; he wanted to be as rude as possible in order to get away from the ghost of the past he tried desperately to forget. Because of Naruto he only suffered half of what Orochimaru had planned for him. He escaped and it took him a week to find his brother again. In a way, the man did save his life.

Naruto spoke again. "The punishment for helping you escape was 40 lashes. That same night while my back was still bloody I lost my virginity to that fucking snake," his grip on Sasuke's shoulders tightened as he remembered all of the pain and humiliation he endured over the years. "He was killed during a raid by the rebels. I thought that I was free but he had damaged me so much that the only thing I was - am- good for is the role as someone's toy."

Tears tolled unchecked down Sasuke's cheeks. "Naruto..."

"The only thing that kept me from jumping off of the highest building was the thought that maybe I could see you again." Naruto's grip on his shoulders loosened. "You were a little shit back then too, but I still liked you."

"Is that why you risked so much for a boy you barely knew?" Sasuke quietly asked.

Naruto's hands dropped . "You were like me. An outcast to the new society. I really don't know why I risked my own life for yours. It just felt right, ya know?"

He didn't know because he had only cared about making sure he and Itachi made it out alive. Caring for others was never really thing. "I hate to ruin whatever fantasy reunion you've always dreamed about, but this is not what I want."

_It was far too late._

"Different people, with different backgrounds all come through that door. But they all have one thing in common. Do you know what that is, Sasuke?"

"Enlighten me." He hated how Naruto said his name, hated the way it made his heart ache in longing.

"They all want to feel alive because they're so damn dead inside."

Well he wasn't wrong in his observation. "So what are you going to do, _Naruto_? Save me? Be my hero?" He snorted at the silly notion. There was nobody that could save him.

"No," he chuckled darkly. "I can't even save my damn self."

"Hn."

"But I can do the next best thing."

"What's that?"

Instead of an answer, he was greeted by Naruto's hot mouth over his. Sasuke didn't know how bad he'd needed it in his life until that exact moment. Every cell in his body felt on fire as wave after wave of emotion surged through him. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, he pulled the man on top of him without breaking away from the kiss. His ass felt numb, his cheek was more than likely sporting an ugly bruise by then, yet none of that mattered.

Naruto's hands trailed down his sides, eventually resting on his hips as the man settled between his legs. Their erections touched; Naruto was trying to figure out why in the hell his pants were still on, he wanted to actually _feel_ Sasuke. Sitting up, he slid his pants down to his knees and leaned forward. While they kissed he clumsily kicked his pants off, earning an irritated sigh from Sasuke.

"Sorry."

Ignoring him, Sasuke slipped a hand between them and wrapped his hands around Naruto's dick. "Definitely not a girl," he murmured.

Naruto brushed a few stray strands of hair from Sasuke's face. There was so much that he wanted to say; his cerulean eyes were swarming with emotions, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. So instead he kissed him on the forehead before sliding down his body. Sasuke was forced to release Naruto's erection, but was soon rewarded by the feeling of the blond's mouth surrounding him. He clenched his cheeks reflexively, then winced at the pain.

As a silent apology, Naruto lowered his mouth to Sasuke's entrance, fingers still wrapped around the base of his cock, he licked the taunt hole.

"Shit, Naruto!" He raked his fingers through the blond spikes and gripped the hair tightly.

Lewdly, Naruto ate his ass. Sticking his tongue as far as it could go, savoring the heady taste. Simultaneously he jacked him off. He wanted Sasuke to feel good, and the only way he knew how was through carnal pleasure. It was what he'd been taught. Naruto hated that. However, if it could give Sasuke any semblance of euphoria, he didn't mind it so much. So he continued to work Sasuke, matching the pace of his licks with the stroking of his fist. He had never forgotten the little dark haired boy, whom was similarly his first and only friend. Initially Naruto was hurt that Sasuke didn't remember him, shamelessly he took it out on him by hitting a little too hard with the paddle. Remorse, and maybe even a little bit of love, drove him to do whatever was necessary to right the wrong.

No, he couldn't save Sasuke but he could give him the love that he so desperately needed. If only for tonight.

Sasuke came hard, eyes clenched tight, toes curled. He was dimly aware of his seed being lapped up. Then Naruto's face came into view. They kissed; his taste was heavy on the man's tongue. Unnoticed, Naruto's hand slipped under the pillow to retrieve a condom.

Through half lidded eyes, Sasuke watched him slip the condom on. He was so entranced by the way Naruto's arm muscles clenched with every movement. Still shocked by the fact that he was five seconds from being fucked by the only person besides Itachi that held a place in his heart. During those times, at the auction, acts of kindness were scarce. His brother had warned him to not trust anyone, people would do anything to turn a _degenerate_ in for the substantial award money. Naruto - who at the time went by the name Kit - had shown him that good, selfless, people still existed.

His hands gripped the sheets when Natuto started to slowly enter him; he was still very sore from the damage the plug caused. Nonetheless, Sasuke needed this - he wanted Naruto because it felt so right. It was the first thing that made sense to him in a very long time.

Naruto's fingers dug into Sasuke's thighs as he kept him spread, still keeping up with his slow pace while he took his time entering him. He wanted to savor the moment that could very well be their last together. When he was finally fully sheathed, their gazes locked, seeing everything, all of the things that they were too afraid to say. Naruto didn't know if it was love or simply nostalgia, but whatever it was, he enjoyed the feeling.

"Fuck me already!" Sasuke rocked his hips, and bit his lip to muffle a loud moan.

Smiling, Naruto kissed him. He chuckled when Sasuke gripped his hair and deepened the kiss, at the same time he rocked his hips again impatiently. Of course he would be a demanding bottom. The sound of Naruto's hearty chuckle caused Sasuke to lessen his hold on his hair, and lower his hands to the man's shoulders. It was as if a switch had been flipped, all traces of humor was wiped from Naruto's face. Without a word their bodies started to move, awkwardly at first. Naruto had never been so gentle and Sasuke had never had anyone treat him so tenderly during sex.

Overtaken by embarrassment, Sasuke averted his gaze, and stared at a random corner in the wall. Similarly, Naruto kept his eyes down. Incongruously he noted that it was so unlike the first time he'd imagined. Even though he knew the chances of them seeing each other again were slim, that didn't stop him from thinking about different scenarios.

 _This -_ was definitely not one of them. Undeterred, he placed a kiss on the man's collarbone, surprised at how smooth the skin was. His kisses lowered until he reached a hard nipple. Taking it into his mouth he teased it between his teeth, while he licked it.

The added simulation caused Sasuke to moan louder. He placed his hands on Naruto's ass in search of more, wanting the man to go as deep as he could. Complying, Naruto jerked his hips, consequently hitting the bundle of nerves that sent a whip of pleasure through Sasuke. His grip on Naruto's ass tightened causing the blond to take him deeper. It wasn't what he was accustomed to; Naruto's strokes were still too slow, yet each one was earnest, done with so much fervent passion that Sasuke didn't mind the slow pace at all. Naruto went as deep as he could, stimulating more than just his prostate. Feeling his orgasm drawing near, he sat up a little, fisted Sasuke's cock and worked on getting them both there.

He gad always thought that Sasuke was beautiful, but the face he made when he came was breathtaking. Seeing his face twisted, mouth slightly opened, eyes closed was what eventually pushed Naruto over the edge.

Afterwards they just laid there. Not in each others' arms like Naruto would have preferred. They laid with their heads on the pillows, eyes on the red ceiling. He was starting to fear that Sasuke had regretted it until the man spoke.

"Next time I want you to actually fuck me. Not the half-assed shit you just did."

Turning his head, Naruto could see that Sasuke was smirking and he smiled brightly. "Sure you're up for another round so soon?"

Instead of answering Sasuke straddled him and crashed their lips together.

. . .

With the initial awkwardness gone the entire atmosphere in the room seemed to change. Sasuke had been very specific in his preferences with the receptionist, but for obvious reasons he couldn't have Naruto "beat and fuck him until he bled" so he opted for something way less violent. Instead he told the man to give him the best fuck of his life. Secretly, what they did only moments ago actually took that spot but he would never tell Naruto. Harboring feelings, albeit small, for a person that he had known twelve years ago seemed silly in his opinion. In that day and age, there were no happy endings, especially not for scum like them.

Sasuke's nails clawed into the sheets, hands gripped his hips with bruising force as Naruto took him from behind. The blond quickly showed him that he knew how to be versatile. The intent of his skills ranged from gentle to brutal. Raising up on his elbow, Sasuke reached a hand between his legs to relieve the building tension in his cock. He wasn't surprised when Naruto swatted his hand away, but he _was_ surprised when the man wrapped his strong hands around his waist, and pulled him unto his lap.

He moved with such agility and finesse that Sasuke didn't fully register what had happened until he was staring at the ceiling, Naruto still under him, fucking him just as hard as before.

Looking down, Sasuke stared at his dick, pre cum pearling at the tip and he had an unbearable urge to touch it.

"Don't," Naruto growled against his neck. "I'll take care of you, be patient."

For some reason, hearing those words seemed to turn him on more, and he rolled his hips to meet Naruto's thrusts. It was a sort of psychological sadism, he realized. With the position, Sasuke could see his swollen cock perfectly, yet couldn't touch it. He smirked a little at the knowledge. Apparently Naruto knew how to give him what he wanted without physically hurting him.

How different would life have been if he would've taken Naruto with him? Like a coward he ran without a backwards glance. He could have saved Naruto from the abuse, the rape, everything. But his only concern was Itachi, and himself.

Naruto continued his viscous onslaught, kissing and biting Sasuke's neck, leaving his mark on the pale skin. Eventually, he fisted the man's cock, tightly gripped just the way the raven liked. And as promised took care of Sasuke.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Sasuke." Naruto slipped out of him, and then rolled them over.

Guilt weighed him down when Naruto kissed him as if he were something to be treasured. Sasuke could sense the extent of Naruto's feelings for him by the way he touched him, kissed him and even fucked him. Why? He didn't mean to but he asked the question out loud.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's cupid's brow while he hovered over Sasuke. "Why what?" He asked, as his head lowered to lick the cum from the man's stomach.

Why don't you hate me? I abandoned you, left you... with that creep." Sasuke couldn't make sense of it; he deserved Naruto's hatred more than anything.

Naruto took his time, cleaning up every trace of the man's seed, swirling his tongue to get any remnant of it out of his belly button. He wanted to taste Sasuke on his tongue long after the night ended. Their session was drawing to a close, either he ended it or the owner was going to come in and kick Sasuke out. He couldn't allow that.

"I just don't." Naruto shrugged and sat up. "I never held it against you. We were kids and I know you wanted to get back to your brother."

He hadn't even remembered disclosing that much information in the past. "You're telling me that you don't despise me. Even a little?"

"Look you should get going before Hanzo comes. Trust me, he likes to make a scene."

"Come with me."

Sasuke and Naruto were both startled by the statement. Although it was the former that voiced the command, he was still just as shocked by his own tongue. However he didn't take it back.

"You saved me once, and I can do the same for you, Naruto." What in the hell was he talking about? Itachi always told him that if they were ever separated traveling alone would be easier. People were crippling; his brother died protecting him. The cycle would continue. Maybe he would die because of Naruto or vice versa.

Chuckling, Naruto raked his fingers through his hair, tousling it. "Don't think because in here I carry the whips, and do the fucking that when I go back there," he pointed his thumb to the other door in the room. "That there isn't someone doing the same to me. I am _property_. If I even think about leaving this time I will be killed. My value has went down since I'm older. The fact that I'm even still alive is by sheer luck."

Sasuke could see the defeated look in the man's eyes, in his face, marring his features. He knew a dead cause when he saw one. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was two minutes before his birthday was official over. Sitting up, he cupped Naruto's face and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you for making this the best birthday that I've had in years..." He rested his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and sighed when the man returned the embraced.

Eventually the buzzer went out, signaling the end of their session. They both dressed quietly, without looking at each other. Sasuke didn't know what else to say so he didn't say anything at all. He gave Naruto one last look before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Two weeks later there was a fire on the first floor of Logos. Not enough to incinerate the entire building but everyone had to be evacuated. Naruto was beyond pissed because he was in the middle of a session and had to wear the assless chaps outside for all to see. A leather collar was around his neck, with Hanzo's symbol on it, adding to his humiliation. Instead of dominating that day, he had to play the role as sub. He was two seconds from having a flogger shoved up his ass when the fire alarm went off, in a way, he was happy for the inconvenience. But was well aware that his suffering was far from over. The moment the flames were put out and the placed deemed as safe, he would have to pick up were he left off.

According to their floors they were spread out around the building with the sex workers in the back. Smoke billowed out of the building and Naruto hoped it would collapse. However the next - scratch that- something _way_ better happened.

"Nice ass."

Blue eyes widened, and he turned around to see Sasuke standing there, with a sly smirk on his face.

"You're going to need this!" He tossed a gas mask to the blond before he could question his motives.

"Sasuke what- " Again he was cut off when he saw the gas can in the man's hand. Without further hesitation he slipped his mask on. Adrenaline coursed in his veins, and his heartbeat blotted out all sound so he could barely make out Sasuke's next words.

"...to run."

That was all Naruto needed to hear. The gas can burst to life, skirting cross the asphalt as it leaked out all it its contents. It was the exact moment Hanzo turned around to see Naruto's tanned ass getting further and further away from him. But by the time he realized what had happened his body slumped to the ground.

Two blocks away, the two made it to Sasuke's parked car and climbed in, and immediately discarded the gas masks. Sasuke wasted no time and starting the car and taking off.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto's chest heaved as he tried to force air into his lungs. "Sasuke, you know he'll just hunt me down." Still he removed the collar from his neck and tossed it on the back seat.

Sasuke knew that. In fact no matter where they went they would always be hunted. "I know, but at least this time we'll be together,"he kept his eyes on the road as he wracked his mind for the nearest Section that they could easily enter unnoticed. He didn't see the smile on Naruto's face.

Yes, as long as they were together, nothing else mattered.


End file.
